


Happy Here

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Isaac was released from the hospital and even more since Derek rescued him from his father and now it's finally time for him to meet the Hales and move into the pack house to take his place as Derek's soulmate. But can he actually do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up requested by multiple people to Day Two's [Knowledge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278105). You should probably make sure you read that first.

“Derek you need to calm down.”

“I can’t!” Derek exclaimed, stopping his pacing for one second to look at his sister. “What if this goes horribly wrong and he ends up not wanting anything to do with us?!”

“That’s not going to happen.” Laura rolled her eyes. “You need to stop worrying. He’s your soulmate.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s just going to love me!”

“But it does mean he’ll try.” Talia said, sweeping into the living room. “Your sister is right Derek. Isaac is your soulmate. You saved his life. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Derek grumbled. “Anyone could have saved him.”

“But it was you.” Talia said, hiding a small smile at her son’s worry. “So relax Little Bear. It’s going to be fine.”

“With our family?” Derek asked. “Nothing’s ever fine with this family.”

“Everyone’s going to be on their best behavior.” Talia said firmly, knowing the others in the house could hear her. “We all know what Isaac’s been through and we will all do our best to make him comfortable in this home. We’re his pack. We protect the pack.”

Derek stopped pacing again to look at his mother. “I’m scared he’ll realize that he only thinks he loves me because I saved him.” Derek admitted in a whisper. “I’m scared he’s going to come here and see all of us and just got scared off.”

Talia’s face softened into a mother’s smile as she walked over to pull her son into a hug. “It’s going to be fine.” Talia whispered in his ear. “Isaac’s going to do great here.”

*

“Would you stop fidgeting?” Scott asked. “You’re worse than Stiles.”

“I can’t!” Isaac exclaimed, throwing his hands up fast before returning them to the napkin he was shredding at the kitchen table.

“There’s nothing for you to be worried about.” Scott smiled fondly. In the couple of months since Isaac moved from the hospital to the Sheriff’s house, where he was staying under protection until after the trial was finished, Scott and Isaac had become close. Stiles was in there as well but Scott could answer all the questions Isaac had about the werewolf pack he was potentially joining, as Scott was one himself, and that made it easier for Isaac to open up to him. That and, according to Stiles, Scott’s dimples work magic on everyone ever.

“There’s plenty to worry about.” Isaac shot back, wishing he could pace but he knew he couldn’t with the strain it would put on his healing broken ribs.

“Like what?” Scott asked.

“Derek’s a werewolf.” Isaac said.

“Yes and I’ve told you that only makes the bond between you two stronger.”

“And if he someday decides I’m not actually his soulmate and just drops me?” Isaac asked. “I wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

“He’d never do it in the first place.” Scott said firmly. “Werewolves don’t like giving up their soulmate. You’ve seen the affect this has all had on Derek. He and Stiles are even getting along now because of how often he comes here to make sure you’re okay. His wolf doesn’t like leaving you alone in case something happens to you. There’s a reason I’ve been sleeping here a lot. It helps Derek calm down just enough to go home when he knows a pack member is here watching over you.”

Isaac shook his head. “I’m not his soulmate.”

“You share all your scars.” Scott pointed out. “Those scars your dad gave you were how he found you in the first place.”

“Only because he wanted the burning to stop.” Isaac whispered.

Scott groaned and got up from the table. He went over to one of the kitchen drawers and started going through it.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked, curious.

“Proving to you that Derek cares about his soulmate, AKA _you_.” Scott said. He found the folder he was looking for and grinned in triumph before going back to the table and handing the folder to Isaac. “Look at it.” Scott told him.

Isaac leaned forward a little to open the folder and look at the papers inside. And his eyes widened in surprise at what he found. It was full of pictures of bruises and scars as well as police reports that organized all the pictures into reports. Isaac found it a little weird to see his own injuries mapped out on someone else’s skin.

“Derek has spent the last six months documenting every single bruise, scratch, and scar that’s appeared on his body.” Scott told Isaac. “He’s reported all of them.”

“All of them?” Isaac asked in awe. He didn’t think Derek had cared that much.

Scott nodded. “This is serious for Derek. He’s cared about you endlessly since before he even knew you. And since he met you, he isn’t about to let go. And if he does, for some crazy ass reason go mad and break up with you, Stiles and I will always let you come stay with us.”

Isaac smiled. He liked finally having friends that liked him enough to have an open door policy.

“You’re not alone Isaac.” Scott reminded him. “We’re here for you.”

Isaac nodded. “Thanks Scott. For everything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Scott grinned. “You can pay me back but not tearing up all the napkins. Tomorrow’s spaghetti night and Stiles got his cleanliness from his father so we’re going to need them.”

Isaac smiled and blushed, pulling his hands back from where they’d gone back to tearing napkins up.

The front door burst open with a bang and Stiles came running inside.

“Ready?” He asked, looking very excited.

Scott looked at Isaac. “Ready to go meet your soulmate’s family?”

Isaac nodded. “Yea. I think I am.”

*

“I am so not ready for this.” Isaac muttered, hunching over in his seat and looking a little green.

“You’ll be fine.” Stiles smiled, reaching over to squeeze Isaac’s shoulder.

“They’re going to love you.” Melissa said with a smile aimed in the rear view mirror at Isaac.

Isaac couldn’t help but smile back at her. Melissa had been one of the first nurses at the hospital that he’d willing let touch him, even going so far as to ask her for a hug one day. A hug she happily gave and had continued giving every day since he was released from the hospital and moved in with the Sheriff.

“What she said.” Scott said firmly, twisting in the front seat to look at Isaac. “We just went over this.”

“I know.” Isaac sighed. “I’m just terrified that they won’t like me.”

“Well Talia loves all her children so you having nothing to worry about from her.” Melissa told him. “And the same goes for James, Derek’s father.”

“And Cora and Laura are just as happy as Alpha Hale.” Stiles said. “If a little more violent with it.”

“Violent?” Isaac asked.

“Not that kind.” Scott said quickly. Scott could smell the spike of fear Isaac gave off. “They’re protective with their love. Anyone who hurts their family has to answer to them.”

“Hence me picking a wedgie out of my butt for a week.” Stiles muttered.

“You hit Derek with a baseball bat.” Scott reminded him. “You kinda deserved that wedgie.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Stiles exclaimed. “He scared me!”

Scott raised an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to be on my side buttface!” Stiles exclaimed, keeping his language clean around Mama McCall.

“Either way there’s nothing for Isaac to worry about, right?” Melissa cut in, stopping the argument before it could really start.

“Exactly.” Stiles and Scott said together, grinning at their jinx.

Isaac still looked green.

“Dude it’ll be fine.” Stiles reassured him. “Derek’s a big teddy bear under his rough exterior and the same goes for all the Hales. They’re a bunch of teddy’s when it comes to pack.”

“And I’m pack?” Isaac asked, needing to make sure.

“Definitely.” Scott said firmly. “Talia’s pursuing your case as an attack on the pack.”

Isaac looked at Scott, wide-eyed. “She is?”

Scott nodded. “Yea. Like I said, we protect our pack.”

Isaac smiled a little.

“Better?” Stiles asked softly.

Isaac took a deep breath before nodding. “Let’s do this before I throw up.”

Scott and Stiles laughed while Melissa smiled and pulled up in front of the Hale house.

“They’ll hang back until you make contact.” Stiles told Isaac as they got out. “They all know so they’ll give you space.”

Isaac smiled a little at that, his smile getting a bit bigger, and a little more shy, as the front door opened and Derek came out.

Derek walked straight over with a smile on his face and stopped in front of Isaac. “Can I hug you?” Derek asked. “You smell like Scott.”

Isaac nodded, opening his arms. He liked that about Derek. Derek always asked when he wanted any physical contact with Isaac and the decision was entirely Isaac’s choice because Derek never got mad when he said no.

Derek’s face lit up with a grin and slid into Isaac’s arms, rubbing his nose against Isaac’s neck. Isaac liked that. He liked making Derek smile like that.

Derek was still smiling when he pulled away. “You ready to meet my family?”

“I already met Talia.” Isaac smiled.

“But there’s a lot more than that.” Derek reminded him, waiting until he got a definite answer before moving forward. “And they can be a bit much sometimes.”

“I’m sure I’ll deal.”

“It’s not a matter of you dealing.” Derek told him. “You shouldn’t ever have to grit your teeth and bear it. If this is going to be your home, I want you to be comfortable here. I told them everything you told me because they want you to be happy here almost as much as I do. And if something they do makes you uncomfortable, tell me or tell them. No one here will hurt you for speaking your mind. Okay?”

Isaac nodded, smiling a little. He and Derek had talked the week before about the potential risks of him moving into a werewolf house but Isaac had found it reassuring that they were well accustomed to having humans in the pack with Derek’s own brother Max being a human as well as other pack members and Derek had promised to tell everyone about Isaac’s triggers so Isaac didn’t have to worry about explaining them himself, an ordeal that was quite often almost as bad as the triggers themselves.

“I’m ready.” Isaac said firmly.

Derek nodded and looked to the house. “Bring ‘em out Mom!”

The front door opened again and out came the Hales. Talia was right at the front, walking towards Isaac with a smile on her face. Anyone looking at her clothes, sweatpants and a cardigan over a tank top, would never see the power in her but Isaac could see it clear as day in the way she walked and held herself. At the hospital he’d known before she’d even introduced herself that she had power and she knew how to use it.

“Hello again Isaac.” Talia smiled, holding her arms out.

Isaac nodded and stepped forward into Talia’s hugs. Hugs from Talia were tied with ones from Melissa for being the best and only beaten by hugs from Derek. He felt loved when she hugged him but more importantly he felt _safe_.

When Isaac pulled away from Talia he immediately reached out for Derek’s hand, wanting to have something to ground himself during what was sure to be some chaotic introductions.

Talia waited until Isaac looked settled before looking at the family. “Isaac don’t worry about remembering everyone’s names right now.” Talia told him. “Pointing and address with ‘hey you’ is quite common when new people join this family.”

“I didn’t know Cora’s name until Laura and I were already married.” One of the guys grinned. He had a toddler propped up on his hip and judging by the stains on his shirt the baby the woman next to him was holding was also his.

Talia smiled. “That’s Sean. He’s Laura’s soulmate,” Laura waved. “And those are their kids, Delilah and Samuel.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Laura said with a genuine smile.

Isaac smiled back shyly.

“And that’s Derek’s younger brothers and sister, Cora, Max, and Kyle.” Talia said, pointing to each kid in turn.

“It’s good to meet you.” Cora said. “I think you’ll do good here.”

“My husband and soulmate James.” Talia pointed to the man near the back. Isaac could have guessed that one with the way all the kids looked a bit like James but also the way they were standing that obviously gave James respect while still listening to and giving their attention to Talia.

“It’s good to have you in the family Isaac.” James smiled kindly. “You’ll do well here I think.”

Isaac blushed a little.

“And my brother, Peter, lives here as well but he’s our resident lawyer and had to be in town today to work with the police on your case.” Talia told Isaac.

Isaac nodded. He’d met Peter before when he came to the hospital to document all of Isaac’s scars to match them to Derek’s.

“You’re smaller than I expected.” Isaac whispered.

Talia laughed. “We are but we thought that while you’re still settling it would be more beneficial for you to have less people around.” Talia explained. “The rest of the pack don’t live here permanently so it was no bother to send them back to their actual homes.”

Isaac smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“It was Derek’s idea.” Talia smiled.

Isaac looked at Derek to see him blushing. “Thank you.” Isaac told him.

Derek blushed a little brighter. “I just wanted to make you as comfortable here as possible.”

“I think I’m going to be okay.” Isaac told him. He looked over at Scott and Stiles, who were holding hands and grinning at him.

“Told you so.” Scott said with a smirk.

Isaac laughed. “I guess you did.”

“You think you can handle us?” Derek asked, smiling a little.

Isaac looked at him and then stepped in close for a hug. He could feel Derek tense up in surprise at Isaac being the one to initiate the contact but Derek quickly relaxed into the hug.

“I’m happy here.” Isaac whispered. “I’m happy with you.”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat at Isaac’s words and he grinned against Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m glad. Because I’m happy with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt or request something come visit my [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
